Bridge Of Legacy
by lovelyja
Summary: Garcia was always proud of her crime-fighting superheroes, but what if they all turn into exactly that... Superheroes.


**Wow. Another story Gemma, really?**

**I wrote half of this story a while ago and then came across it again today and thought to finish it. Hotch and Prentiss are a couple, but their relationship is not in any way the focus of the story.**

**Please read and review:0)**

* * *

"Aaron!" Emily called into the next room, "Honey, you might want to get in here!" Hotch came rushing in when he heard the urgency in her voice.

"What's the mat…" He stopped dead in the doorway. A candle was floating in front of Emily.

In mid air.

On it's own.

That can be right… can it?

"Wha… How…" Was all he could utter. The candle slowly started floating towards Emily, so she moved back as quickly as she could, bumping into the coffee table. All of the items on the table instantly floated into the air as soon as she touched the worn wooden surface. All Hotch could do was stare as his girlfriend stood in the center of the room, as far away from any object as possible.

"Did I just do that?" Emily whispered, looking at her hands in shock.

"Uh, I think you just did." He replied, not knowing what to do, "Try and do it again."

"What? How?!" Emily replied, and he could see her freaking out. He shrugged.

"Try pointing." Emily hesitantly reached out her arm and pointed at the throw on the couch. It suddenly flew into the air, hitting the ceiling with force before flopping back down onto the couch again.

"What the hell is happening, Aaron?!"

"It's okay, calm down." He tried to console her and rushed forwards to put down all of the floating objects. As soon as he grabbed one of the mugs it shattered, sending the pieces all over the room.

"What was that?" Emily asked quickly.

"I must have gripped it too hard." Hotch shrugged and tried the other mug, shattering that one too, sending the pieces raining down.

"No one can do that!" Emily insisted, "Try picking something up." She suggested, not wanting to be the only one doing freaky things. He immediately moved over to the couch, lifting it as easily as a pillow.

….

"Keep your hands in your pockets." Hotch insisted as they walked into the bullpen.

"As long as you don't try to pick anything up." She quipped in return; her eyebrows pinched with worry, but couldn't resist the lighthearted dig. Emily was glad when they reached the conference room, since the door was open so neither her nor Aaron had to touch it. Thankfully.

"Hey guys. Do we have a case?" JJ directed her question to Hotch.

"No JJ, we need to talk about something important." The atmosphere in the room turned serious as Emily and Hotch stayed standing in front of the group, neither one wanting to even attempt to pull a chair out from under the table.

"Have any of you had something… strange happen since the takedown yesterday?" Him and Emily had quickly agreed that this had been the only outstanding factor in what could have caused these unexplainable events.

"Strange how?" Reid asked, confused.

"Like that?" JJ asked, shock coloring her voice as she pointed towards Rossi's chair. Except he wasn't there.

"Where did Rossi go, man? He was here a second ago." Morgan asked.

"I'm still here." They heard his voice but couldn't see him. He suddenly appeared out of nowhere back in his seat again.

"Woah!" JJ jumped out of her seat.

"The hell is going on?" Morgan almost shouted. Emily started to pull her hands out of her pockets to reach for a cup of coffee.

"Emily. Put your hands back in your pockets. Now." The group turned to them in confusion.

"Why does she need to keep her hands in her pockets?" Reid's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Should I show them?" Emily asked her boyfriend, who nodded his consent. She pulled her hands free and tried to grab the cup of coffee on the table in front of her. Before she could reach it, the mug flew across the room and smashed into the wall. She stepped back and quickly withdrew her hands, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Holy cow." Was all that was said, everyone looking around at the papers all over the room.

"By 'strange', did you mean like that?" Morgan said slowly with his eyes wide in surprise, and Emily nodded.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on, because that would be pretty helpful right now."

"Holy guacamole…" Garcia said slowly, causing everyone to turn and look at her, "My crime-fighting superheroes have _actually _turned into superheroes."

"We're not superheroes." Emily insisted.

"How come Prentiss over here gets a superpower and I don't?" Morgan complained.

"Hold on," Rossi held up his hands to cease the noise, "First of all Prentiss, I hate to disappoint but you kinda have the superpower vibe going on over there. Secondly, this is not a group of superheroes, since only Prentiss and I have powers."

"Actually…" Hotch raised his hand slightly.

"Oh not you too! How come everyone else gets a cool power?" Morgan whined.

"So what's your… power then?" JJ found it weird to call it that. Instead of answering the man bent down and lifted one of the chairs surrounding the table.

With his pinky.

"I'm going to take a punt and say you've got super strength." Rossi quipped.

"This is freaky." JJ whispered.

"Hold on. How come three of us have crazy superpowers and the rest don't? Surely something had to have made it happen, and if you three have been exposed to it doesn't that mean the rest of us have too?" Garcia demanded, partly scared because she couldn't get her brain wrapped around what was happening, and partly annoyed that she didn't have any powers.

"Well it's not like we all got them at the same time. Yours will probably come soon." Emily concluded, reaching out to pull a chair out from under the table.

"Emily!" Everyone shouted and she quickly put her hands back in her pockets with a meek expression on her face.

"Oops. Sorry. That's going to take some getting used to." The room was silent for a moment. Would she ever be able to control it? Would Rossi ever be able to stop himself from appearing and disappearing faster than Harry Potter with his invisibility cloak?

"Reid, do you know anything about superheroes?" Garcia asked him, ignoring Emily's protest at the word superheroes.

"Actually I have this really interesting book in my desk, I'll just go get it." The genius disappeared for a second, and with a rush of wind reappeared with a heavy-looking book in his hands. His face turned to confusion when he saw everybody staring at him.

"What?" He asked casually.

"How did _he _get superpowers and I didn't?!" Morgan exclaimed, huffing.

"What are you talking about? I just went and got the book from my desk." He turned to Garcia, who was sitting in the corner scribbling wildly.

"Superspeed, just as I thought…" She muttered as she wrote.

"Hey!" Garcia suddenly shouted at Reid, "I am _not _strange!" She froze for a moment. "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Baby girl," Morgan walked towards her, "None of us are speaking." He told her calmly. The blonde began to look rightfully confused.

"But I…." She paused, "Emily, think of a number." She commanded all of a sudden.

"Um… okay." The woman was silent for a moment.

"Seven!" Prentiss' jaw dropped to the floor. Five heads quickly turned to face Garcia.

"Oh boy!" The blonde yelled in joy, "Mind reading, huh? Who'd 'a' thought?" Morgan's face fell even further. Even babygirl had a power!

JJ sighed tiredly, rubbing her face as she tried to take all of this new information in.

"God, I need to sit down." She mumbled, and jumped visibly when a comfortable-looking armchair appeared beside her. JJ's eyes widened almost comically.

"Did I just-" She stuttered. It was all good and well _seeing_ something like that happen, but the tables turned completely when you were the one creating objects out of mid-air.

"I think you just did, JJ." Emily confirmed.

"I think I need a drink…" Rossi mumbled.

"Am I the only one who hasn't gotten any damn powers?!" Morgan slammed his fist onto the table, sending a glass of water tumbling down to the ground. In an effort to catch the glass, the man held out his hands… and the water froze. Mid-air.

Whilst Morgan spent a few moments trying to wrap his head around everything, Reid began flipping frantically through the book he'd retrieved that he had quickly forgotten about.

"I love you Spencer, but could you please think a little quieter please?" Garcia asked him, and Rossi chuckled.

"I think this is going to take a little getting used to." He concluded.

* * *

**This is currently a one-shot, but if I get a good response I am very likely to write more chapters. Keep that in mind when you choose not to review;) **

**I know it might be confusing, so here is a list of who has what power:**

**Rossi – Invisibility**

**Hotch – Strength**

**JJ – Mentally Generated Objects**

**Prentiss – Telekinesis**

**Reid – Speed**

**Morgan – Element Manipulation**

**Garcia – Mind reading **

**R&R Please!**


End file.
